Inside (Interior)
by Angelus24
Summary: Han pasado los años y los chicos de South Park han crecido y vivido sus respectivas vidas individualmente, uno de ellos sin embargo ha tenido una vida especialmente truculenta. Kenny Mckormik acude al consultorio psiquiátrico de un viejo amigo suyo con la esperanza de resolver los problemas que muchos años atrás lo enviaron al manicomio. (Basado en el manga Homunculus)


**Aquí esta un proyecto nuevo por Angélus24 el menos popular de la comunidad de habla español xD ofreciendo otro trabajo bastante raro. Un pajarito me contó que en este fandom no hay fics con temática psicológica, un tema que a mi francamente me fascina y aunque no soy un doctor ni un psiquiatra pensé que seria bueno hacer un esfuerzo para que los miembros del fandom tengan algo nuevo que leer. :)**

**Capítulo 1: El Paciente.**

Interminable, era la palabra perfecta para describir la idea que tenía el doctor del parloteo circular que soltaba su paciente, aquel constante conjunto de palabras y sonidos que fluían a través de su boca era la expresión de sus problemas, problemas que ahogaban fácilmente el interés de quien se suponía estaba ahí para ayudar.

-Estaba frustrada no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo como… "lo siento pero tengo mucho sueño esta noche será la próxima vez querida" –Le contaba la mujer que era su paciente, una cuarentona de pelo crespo y lentes. –Me moleste mucho pero no me quejé, solo me quede dormida y... Ahí estaba otra vez ese sueño, ¿recuerda cuando le conté mi sueño?

-Aja… -Asintió el doctor aparentemente concentrado en la libreta en la que tomaba notas.

-Pues era otra vez ese sueño, ese sueño en el que tomó el hacha y me deslizo lentamente a nuestro dormitorio, aparto la sabanas pero entonces él no esta en cama… es un hombre joven y hermoso el que duerme de su lado, me hace una invitación y juntos vivimos una noche muy apasionada… -Contaba con un tono de voz incitador.

-*Suspiro*… Aja… -Suspiraba cansado.

-¿Lo estoy aburriendo doctor? –Preguntó irritada.

-No para nada, solo que mi mano se esta cansando de escribir. –El doctor jugaba varias partidas de tres en línea contra si mismo en su libreta, pero jugar en solitario no tiene mucho efecto de distracción.

-Me alegra oír eso. –Dijo relajada. –Es bueno tener a alguien que escuché tus problemas, alguien a quien le importa como te sientes.

-Aja…

-Digame doctor… ¿que cree que signifique ese sueño? ¿Por qué siempre tengo el mismo sueño?... ¿Esta mi mente tratando de decirme algo?

-…-El doctor la miro con fastidio. -*Suspiro* Señora Martínez usted odia a su esposo porque no lo considera sexualmente atractivo y ahora esta esperando cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para poder engañarlo; "al fin y al cabo un divorcio también seria admisible a seguir viviendo con su marido". –El doctor decía lo que a su parecer era el pensamiento de aquella mujer.

-…- La mujer empezó a levantarse del sofá. –Es cierto… Es cierto… ¡ODIO A ESE CAB***! Gracias doctor. –La mujer abrazó al doctor (algo bastante incomodo e irritante para él); luego de separarse de él se puso de pie. –Esta es sin duda la resolución de mis problemas.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo. Pero por fin lo hemos resuelto juntos. –Dijo sonriente satisfecho del hecho de poder cerrar su tratamiento con este cliente.

-Y todo gracias a usted, no sé cómo agradecérselo doctor.

-Verla contenta luego de su recuperación para mi es más que suficiente. – "Y el cheque que ya he cobrado…" Pensó el doctor.

-Esto merece una celebración, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

-Lo siento todavía tengo trabajo que hacer, después debo ir a casa para cenar con mi esposa.

-…Oh… ya veo… -Ahora con menos ánimos la señora Martínez salió del cuarto de consulta.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entonces el doctor saldría también. La sala de espera estaba ya bastante vacía, el reloj marcaba 4:35PM, no muchas personas venían ya a esta hora o ya habían recibido el servicio de acuerdo a las citas acordadas. El doctor estaba ya cansado y como no veía a nadie no se molesto en ocultarlo apoyando su brazo contra el escritorio de su secretaria y frotándose la cabeza.

-*Suspiro* Esto ha sido todo un calvario… -Dijo cansado.

-Siempre te pones así después de atender a la señora Martínez. –Le comentó su secretaria, que al no tener mucho que hacer, limaba sus uñas. –Pero hoy la señora Martínez se fue muy desanimada para variar, ¿le diste algún mal consejo?

-No, solo le dije lo que dice a gritos a todo el mundo pero pretende no entender. Su tratamiento ha terminado. –Al hablar el doctor retiró su mano de su cabeza viendo hacía la entrada de la clínica.

-Oooh. –Dijo con melodía. –Eso significa que ya no tendrá a un hombre joven y sensible que esté ahí para escuchar sus problemas. –Decía en broma.

-*Tsk* Como odio atender a amas de casa reprimidas… la mayor parte de sus "traumas" son originados en que su vida no es según la telenovela que pasan en la tarde.

-Intenta aguantarlo un poco y no cansarte de ello, recuerda que cada una de esas frustradas te paga 40 dólares la hora. ¿No es tan malo verdad?

-Tal vez no… South Park es una mina de oro para cualquiera con un titulo en psiquiatría o psicología; el lugar es abundante en trastornados mentales y reprimidos sexuales, además un 75% de las personas que se mudan aquí sufren un ligero quiebre mental en sus primeros 5 meses.

-…- La secretaria rodó sus ojos a una esquina. –Lo sé, ¿yo he vivido aquí el mismo tiempo que tú recuerdas? –Luego de su pregunta el doctor suspiró una vez más e hizo una breve observación de la sala de espera, ella no pasó esto desapercibido. –¿Quieres algo de variedad? Hoy podríamos irnos más temprano, imagínalo… ¡15 minutos más temprano! Whoa, seria toda una experiencia para recordar. –Decía con un tono exagerado, casi parecía burlarse del doctor.

-…Bueno… veo que no quedan más pacientes…

-De hecho, a riesgo de desaprovechar de mi oportunidad para irme… Aún queda uno, fue al baño hace como 10 minutos. No me gusta su apariencia, parece una de esas personas que de repente saltan hacía a ti con un cuchillo en la mano. –La secretaria no perdía su concentración en sus uñas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

-No se deja ver bien, ¿sospechoso no lo crees? –El doctor observo la puerta del baño un momento. –¿Vas a atenderlo o quieres que le dé una cita para el próximo jueves?

-Mm… -El doctor lo pensó un instante, pero antes de que terminara su trance el hombre salió por la puerta del baño. Se veía pálido y cubría su cabeza con un gorro que era parte de un abrigo naranja, deprimido y decaído eran palabras que no alcanzaban a describir la desolación que el doctor llego a ver en el rostro de este hombre. –Lo atenderé ahora mismo. –Dijo sin cambiar de posición. -Rebeca, tú puedes irte temprano hoy.

-Espero que hayas recordado cargar el arma que escondes en tú ropa. –Sorprendido por su comentario el doctor perdió toda seriedad exigiéndole silencio con un: "Sssshhh". –Buena suerte jefe. –La secretaria tomó un bolso y salió del edificio no sin antes dejar una pequeña tarjeta con la firma del paciente.

-Bienvenido a mi clínica señor, por favor pasemos a mi oficina. –Dijo abriendo la puerta y invitándolo a pasar.

-…- El hombre arrugó el rostro como si hubiera visto algo desagradable, pero entró en la oficina, cerrando el doctor la puerta tras de sí. Apenas entrar sus ojos se fijaron en una de las paredes, una gran cantidad de títulos y diplomas de diferentes instituciones, una estantería llena con los logros de este hombre.

-Hablemos sobre dinero señor… Mckormik. –Dijo luego de mirar el papel en su mano. –No dire que soy altruista, mi servicio no es gratuito por amargo que suene para mis pacientes. –El doctor camino hasta su sillón donde escuchaba los problemas de sus pacientes. –Mi preció es de 40 dólares la hora.

-… -El hombre en el abrigo reviso su billetera no había mucho en su interior. –Me han dicho que usted es muy bueno en su campo doctor.

-Debo de serlo si tengo todos esos títulos y el reconocimiento de las personas en este pueblo. –Dijo con confianza.

-¿Cree que pueda ayudarme con mi problema?... Muchos lo han intentado ya. –Conversaba aun con las manos en su billetera.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que escuche toda su historia pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

-…- Ya sin vacilar el hombre tomó 80 dólares de su abrigo y se los entregó al doctor. –Eso es todo lo que puedo pagar por ahora.

-Como solamente pagó por dos horas no deberíamos de perder tiempo, por favor recuéstese sobre el sofá. –El hombre así lo hizo. –Antes de comenzar tendré que pedirle que baje el gorro de su chaqueta, es necesario para nuestra investigación conocer el estado de animo del paciente y sería mucho más fácil si pudiera ver su rostro.

-…- El hombre bajó su gorro, exponiendo un cabello rubio puntiagudo estropeado y pálido, con abundante presencia de canas, también un rostro llenó de las marcas de una vida dura, cicatrices de diferente origen; arañazos, cortadas, un moretón grave en el área de la nariz y cubierto por un vendaje.

Al verlo algo perturbó al doctor, como si su imagen misma se hubiera transformado en una reminiscencia, tratando de disimularlo el doctor sacó su libreta y un lapicero, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por el paciente.

-Me alegra ver que hayas triunfado en la vida Stan… -Dijo el paciente, su voz era fría, apagada, débil, cansada… Melancolía también percibía el doctor.

-… -El doctor no sabía que responder, volvió a revisar el papel que le había dado su secretaria; leyendo con cuidado el nombre sobre este esperando reconocer a este hombre que con tanta familiaridad le hablaba y que de alguna forma muy vaga él mismo reconocía.

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo… Kenny Mckormik…

-… -El doctor le miro buscando en su memoria a esta persona.

-…No me recuerdas… Supongo que es natural después de 18 años… Es una gran pena, esperaba que un viejo amigo con capacidad fuera capaz de resolver mi problema… pero hablar contigo ahora sería como hablar con un extraño cualquiera. -Kenny empezó a levantarse del sofá.

-Ese nombre… -Decía para si aún pensativo mientras Kenny caminaba hacia la puerta. –¡Ken espera! –Kenny se detuvo. –Ahora lo recuerdo… tú eres ese niño de la escuela.

-…- Esa expresión tan vaga molestó a Kenny, peor, por su rostro se podía decir que también se había perturbado.

-Tú eras alguien con quien solíamos jugar mucho… ¿no es cierto? –Sus esfuerzos por recordar eran duros. –Si es así entonces al menos deberíamos actualizarnos, ¿no lo crees? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la vida? ¿Cuáles son tus problemas? No tienes nada que perder ahora que estas aquí.

-… -Kenny lo pensaba.

-Tal vez una vez que escuchemos tú historia sea capaz de ayudarte con cual sea la razón por la que pensaste necesitabas un psicólogo.

-…

-Vamos… siéntate. –Kenny regresó al sofá pero hizo más aún, recostándose sobre el mismo. –Comencemos con la información más básica… ¿Cuántos años tienes Ken?

-28 años, la misma edad que tú.

-Mm aja… -Stan escribía en la libreta y luego volvía a hablar con él. -¿A qué te dedicas?

-Estoy desempleado, cobró un cheque de ayuda que me dan por serlo… es una porquería pero es suficiente para vivir… por ahora. –Kenny miraba al techo mientras hablaba. -¿Qué hay de ti? – "Je… como si no lo supiera." Pensaba Kenny, pero se suponía que no era solo él quien debía hablar en esta conversación.

**-**Vivo de una parte de ese cheque que te dan. –Stan pretendía hacer una broma pero a Kenny no le saldría ni una sonrisa. -…¿Cómo es que no te he visto en South Park? Ha crecido un poco pero sigue siendo solo un pueblo, aquí todos conocemos a todos.

-Me mudé a un pueblo cercano.

-¿Toda tu familia lo hizo?

-No, solo yo.

-¿Con quién te hospedaste?

-Con psiquiatras, gorilas de blanco y enfermos mentales. Durante 16 años estuve confinado en un manicomio, un lugar donde nunca encontraran sentido lógico a nada de lo que digas, también las medicinas, drogas y la morfina son cosa de todos los días. –Stan tomaba notas, atento a todo lo que decía. -¿Y tú?, ¿con quién te hospedas?

-Desde hace 4 años con mi esposa Wendy. Tu estancia en el hospital mental parece haber sido dura… ¿Recibía visitas a menudo?

-No, se me consideraba uno de esos locos violentos, imprevisible.

-¿Qué paso después?

-De alguna forma me las arregle para someterme tranquilamente a todos los tratamientos. –La voz de Kenny era lenta y ronca quizás un poco triste. –Con el tiempo los doctores determinaron que podía ser reintegrado a la sociedad, me dieron una prescripción medica y me dejaron ir. Pero ninguna medicina ni la droga más fuerte seria capaz de librarme de mi problema. –La mirada de Kenny empezó a ablandarse. –Durante los 2 años que he tenido de libertad gasté grandes sumas de dinero atendiendo a diferentes psiquiatras con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarme, pero ninguno fue capaz de dar una explicación lógica a mi problema ni mucho menos una convincente.

-…- La historia se tornaba interesante para Stan, esto sin duda era algo que no podía permitirse omitir en sus notas.

-Este problema se ha hecho complicado, pesado de cargar, y la búsqueda por su solución me ha dejado exhausto y debilitado… El suicidio hace mucho se volvió una opción más que aceptable para mí… -Kenny entonces giro levemente su cabeza para ver a su nuevo doctor. -…No puedo seguir así… tengo que encontrar una solución a este problema…

-…- Stan dejó de escribir (posiblemente la voz de Kenny especialmente angustiada llamó su atención) y bajando lentamente su libreta notó que Kenny estaba viéndolo.

-…Stan… eres mi ultima esperanza… Tienes que poder ayudarme… -Kenny empezó a llorar levemente, siendo visible para Stan unas pocas lagrimas deslizarse por su ojo derecho, un ojo derecho con una entonación de color semi grisácea. Stan le miro fijamente no porque le preocupara verlo llorar si no por el detalle de que fuera diferente del color café de su otro ojo.

-…Le prometo que hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos. –Dijo con una sonrisa confiable y tocando el hombro de Kenny. Al rato retiró su mano y prosiguió con el interrogatorio. –Ken. ¿Cuál es tú problema exactamente?

-… -Kenny no respondió en su mente recapitulaba las malas experiencias que le dejaron sus otros doctores al escuchar esto.

-… -Pasaron un par de minutos y Stan no escuchó ninguna respuesta. –Vamos Ken, sé que no es fácil para nadie contar estos problemas, pero si no lo haces no puedo ayudarte.

-Monstruos… -Susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Monstruos… -Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse ampliamente y su mirada se fijó en el techo. –Yo…veo monstruos… Seres repulsivos… desagradables… abominables. Estan en todas partes, ¡a donde vaya! –Kenny empezaba a alterarse. –No importa lo que haga, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ahí estarán.

-Relájate por favor. –Stan sonrió mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, una sonrisa similar a la del placer. –Debes calmarte… -Su rostro volvió a la normalidad. –Dime… ¿hay algún monstruo en esta habitación?, ¿ves alguno en este momento?

-…Solo uno… -Kenny miro a Stan fijamente.

-…Ah… -Stan acababa de ver una escena de mucho tiempo atrás, al estar delante de él una epifanía de hechos pasados. "Ahora lo recuerdo… " Decía en su mente. "Este era aquel chico…"

[Flashback]

"-¡Déjenme solo!" Gritaba en exigencia un niño rubio, acurrucado en una esquina tembloroso de la multitud de otros niños que lo rodeaban, ni siquiera su maestro comprendía lo que sucedía y ya habían mandado a buscar al psicólogo de la escuela.

"-Kenny, ¿qué sucede te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba el ahora doctor estando al frente en la primera línea de la multitud extendiendo su mano en preocupación.

"-¡ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO!" –Gritó y con más miedo que ira golpeó a quien pretendía ayudarlo lanzándole un juguete duro de plástico a la cabeza, su frente sangró en el área atacada obteniendo el aterrado la mirada confusa y sorprendida de todos los otros niños y su maestro. "¡MONSTRUOS, MONSTRUOS!" Elevaba la fuerza de su voz con cada grito y su terror crecía. "¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!" "¡DEJENME!"

[…]

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a una identificación: "Corner Boy…" -¡…! – Un rostro de terror grabado en Kenny hizo que Stan dejara a un lado sus pensamientos y buscara la solución más próxima… por ahora.

Miro su reloj, faltaba muy poco para que terminaran las dos horas. –Ken… esta sesión iba a ser muy corta, y aún no puedo darte una solución completa a este problema, necesitamos estudiar más a fondo.

-… -Kenny parecía desanimarse, pero lo que decía sonaba lógico.

-Pero puedo darte un consejo. Analizando tu historia y tú comportamiento puedo decir que estos monstruos provocan en ti un gran terror, por ello hasta ahora no has hecho más que tratar de huir de tu problema. Sin embargo como ya te ha demostrado la realidad… -Sus ultimas palabras sonaban especialmente lento para los oídos de Kenny. –Es completamente imposible escapar. Superados por nuestros temores los seres humanos tendemos a quebrarnos y volvernos débiles, la primera reacción de nuestro subconsciente es huir de lo que nos aterra, pero una vez que ya no podemos huir más… bueno tenemos dos opciones para elegir.

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones? –Preguntó con interés pero sin perder su expresión débil.

-La primera es pelear. –Hablaba con una entonación de voz que resultaba carismática. -Ver hacía el objeto de nuestro temor y atacarlo de frente, el resultado puede ser bueno o puede ser malo por eso el ser humano reacciona de esta forma solamente en casos de desesperación o emergencia buscando la auto preservación.

-…- Kenny se veía preocupado y ya no estaba recostado sino que se había sentado sobre el sofá.

-Ken, ya has huido bastante y no tienes en donde esconderte, ahora es tu mera existencia la que pende de un hilo. –Decía lentamente y con confianza buscando convencer a su paciente. - Es hora de que afrontes este problema, de que te enfrentes a estos monstruos.

-…¿Cuál es la otra opción? –Preguntó pasmado, la idea lo hacía dudar.

-Ceder a la desesperación. Sentarte en una esquina, temblar como un chiquillo y esconder tú rostro mientras esperas a que suceda lo que es inevitable.

-…- Reflexivo Kenny agachó la cabeza, él también era consciente de que el tiempo se había acabado por lo que se levantó del sofá y camino hasta la puerta.

-Ken. –Le llamó Stan desde su sillón y girándose para verlo en la puerta dijo: -Me gustaría verte aquí mañana a primera hora para que continuemos con tú tratamiento.

-…No creo tener el dinero para pagarlo hasta el próximo mes. –Dijo en medio de la puerta.

-Esta ronda corre por mi cuenta. –Comentó con una sonrisa amigable.

Kenny no pudo hacer más que conmoverse de ver esa piedad venir de un psicólogo y por un momento contempló a aquel niño que era su amigo en este hombre el cual no conocía mucho más que su nombre.

[…]

Kenny caminaba por las calles del centro del pueblo con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y con la cabeza gacha, a sus lados gente pasaba y delante de él gente caminaba pero solo los ignoraba. Estaba nevando y parte de la nieve que caia se acumulaba sobre su cabeza, su aliento era visible un corto espació más adelante de su nariz y boca.

Con su mano frotó suavemente su ojo derecho. –Tiene razón… Ya no queda a donde huir… - Susurró para si, luego de ello levantó su cabeza y se detuvo en medio de la acera. –Es hora de enfrentarlos. –Kenny cerro su ojo derecho y… ¡Helo ahí! ¡La multitud ha desaparecido!, y sus lugaras han sido tomados por monstruos.

La vista de ellos perturba a Kenny, son desagradables, deformes, unos de forma complicada, otros ilógicos, algunos como humanos otros… como cosas. Pero no todo es tan abrumador, unos cuantos humanos caminan entre ellos, una mujer besa los labios de una creatura como un pollo con rostro humano y un par de niños van de la mano con un hombre de multiples brazos y bolsillos cocidos a su cabeza.

Están en todas partes a donde ha ido, pero South Park… hay más monstruos aquí que seres humanos.

**!PRIMER CAPITULO TERMINADO! Me hace sentir emocionado porque pensé que me tardaria mucho más en escribir este capitulo :) en medio de la universidad y los bloqueos mentales. El manga en el que me basé por cierto es bastante Mature, no apto para todo publico y deja una amarga experiencia a quien lo lea, espero que sea de su agrado esta versión un poco más ligera para quienes lo conocen, pero este tampoco sera un paseo por el parque así que no inviten a sus niños a leer esto (si es que alguno de aquí tiene hijos o hermanitos). También la versión original depende poderosamente de su calidad gráfica... espero poder causar algo de buen impacto sin valerme de ello...**


End file.
